This invention involves a cover for a horse's tail, but is particularly suitable for show horses.
The riding of horses in shows for dressage to compete with other horses and riders to display the talents of the horse and rider is an ever increasing popular sport. In one form of dressage competition the performance of various gaits and steps that have been laboriously taught to the horse are judged. Further, horse jumping in shows is also extremely popular, particularly for young men and women with the considerable support from their families. The sports are sufficiently popular to be included in the international Olympic program.
The appearance of the horse is very important to the participants and grooming the horse requires a major effort not only on a daily basis for regular grooming, but with particular emphasis and effort immediately before any show. A good deal of time is spent on the tail of the horse. Because of its location and the continuous use by the horse to discourage inserts, the tail tends to become dirty and tangled almost immediately after grooming, almost always requiring a major last minute effort to properly clean, brush and prepare the horse's tail.
No satisfactory solution to this problem has been provided with the only present answer being to stuff the tail into a long sock. This answer as well as any other devices do not satisfy the problem nor do the devices or methods attain the objects described herein below.